It's Late
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: Songfic Oneshot to "It's Late" by "Queen. When Wendy broke up with Stan all those years ago (as in, the “Raisons” break-up), he has been plagued by the question, “Why?” So, on the night before graduation Stan finally talks to Wendy, to get his question an


**Title:** It's Late

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated:** R (Just to be safe)

**Disclaimer:** South Park is owned by the sick minds of Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Their sick minds are what make the show great!! PROPS TO YOU GUYS! Also, my genius (even though it's lacking) is nothing compared to Brain May, John Deacon, Roger Taylor and Freddie Mercury, otherwise known as Queen. They are the sole writers of the song "It's Late". Wow, that was a long disclaimer.

**Authors Notes: **Finally, after a nine month writers block, I've finally posted something on This is my first South Park fic. PLEASE BE KIND! The episode "Raisons" broke my heart so much! After watching this episode I pulled out Queen's "News of the World" album and came across this song. A lot of you probably don't know of the song but the story makes sense without reading the lyrics. If you do read the lyrics you might find some of the lyrics don't fit into the story, but the song as a whole compliments the story perfectly. Well, enough of my bullshit, on with the story!!

* * *

"I can't believe I talked myself into this." A nervous Stan Marsh said to himself, pacing up and down the living room of his house, well, his parent's house technically, but considering he was graduating this year (tomorrow in fact), he hoped to move out soon. The room was silent, with the only sound coming from Stan's heavy breathing. 

"Why didn't I listen to the guys?" He continued to mutter to himself. "Get over her! Kyle preached. Find someone new, Kenny added. Shut up and go fuck yourself ya pussy, Cartmen said. Arrrg, why didn't I take their advice?"

"Well, Kyle's and Kenny's advice anyway, Cartman can go screw himself."

Stan decided to sit himself on the couch and try to tame the butterflies in his stomach. In a few moments Wendy Testerburger was going to knock on his door, and expect an explanation to why he invited her over. After all, they had not engaged in decent conversation in over eight or nine years. He often glanced at her across a crowded room, and muttered a word or two to her when it was about school work, but that's as far as it ever got. Stan also knew that Wendy was in a story book relationship with Token; his black classmate who he used to often associate with in primary school. Even though he told him to "Get Fucked" on many occasion, he could not help feel a little envious over him.

Stan had no idea how far Wendy and Token had taken their current relationship. He hoped it was not past the making out stage and that Token was not her 'first'. Stan always dreamed of himself being Wendy's first, but his love for her was more than just lustful, it was most pure and passionate felling he ever felt.

Everyone always told him that it was too late for him and Wendy and that he should get over her. He could remember the words of his 'friend' Eric Cartman,

"Stan, you knob cheese, everyone knows once you've had black you never go back!"

Stan nervously laughed as he remembered Cartman's words. "Stop listening to them Stan." He said to himself, trying to build his confidence. "It's never too late for love. Graduation is tomorrow, you may not ever see her again. You have to know."

Wendy never told him why he broke up with him for Token. In fact, she got her friend Bebe to tell him some weak excuse. If he was never going to resurrect their relationship, he could at least get some closure. A part of him knew that his efforts tonight would probably be fruitless, Wendy obviously loved Token. However, Stan could not go through life without knowing where he stood.

With that thought Stan heard a knock on the door, which made him jump out of his skin. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal Wendy. In Stan's eyes she was as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Wendy!" Stan said, a little too strongly.

"Stan." Wendy responded, keeping cool, calm and collected.

Stan led her into the house and they both sat on the couch. The expression on Wendy's face was clueless. She really did not know why, after all these years and after their break up, which she sometimes regretted, he would want anything to do with her.

"Look Wendy," Stan started "I know it has been awhile but we need to work some things out"

_You say you love me  
And I hardly know your name  
And if I say I love you in the candlelight  
There's no one but myself to blame  
But there's something inside  
That's turning my mind away  
Oh how I could love you  
If I could let you stay_

"Stan I…" Wendy muttered

The only thing Stan wanted to do at that moment was declare his love to her there and then, but he listened to his mind, not his heart.

"Ok, I've wanted to have this talk with you for a while but I guess I finally built up the nerve. A little late, I know but I just need to know, about the day you broke up with me. We went from a happy relationship to you just dumping me for Token. Guess I never got over that. Look, I know it's too late to declare my love for you and expect you to take me back. I would only blame myself if you reject me. However, just for tonight I need you to talk to me." Stan said in almost one breath.

'Yeah Stan, that was real smooth.' He thought to himself

_It's late - but I'm bleeding deep inside  
It's late - is it just my sickly pride?  
Too late - even now the feeling seems to steal away  
So late - though I'm crying I can't help but hear you say  
It's late it's late it's late  
But not too late_

"Stan, it's nine o'clock at night, and it's graduation tomorrow. It's late; I really should be getting home." Wendy answered. But her tone was insincere, not true to her real feelings. "Maybe some other time we could talk."

Wendy was about to vacate the couch but Stan held her back, not too forcefully, but just enough to sit her back down.

"You have no idea what this has put me through all these years. I'm not asking you to love me or for a one nighter or anything like that! Please, just give me an explanation, and you will never have to talk to me again." Stan bit his lip; he did not mean to be that direct. He also hated the thought of Wendy being out of his life completely.

"Fine!" Wendy said, a little annoyed. "Where would you like me to begin?"

_The way you love_ (d) _me  
Is the sweetest love around  
But after all this time  
The more I'm trying  
The more I seem to let you down  
Now you tell me you're leaving  
And I just can't believe it's true  
Oh you know that I can love you  
Though I know I can't be true  
Oh you made me love you  
Don't tell me that we're through_

"Why did you break it off? I mean, apart from the vomiting and stuff I was an o.k. boyfriend, right? I loved you with all my heart, and you loved me at the time." Stan asked, with the end parts of his sentence turning into a mumble.

"Stan, you do remember how old we were when we were "going out"?"

"Yeah, we were nine."

"So, how can your feel that deeply for someone at the age of nine? Sure, it was sweet and innocent at the time and we both thought it was 'true love' but…."

Stan looked like he was about to explode, as he remembered the heart ache from all those years ago (A/N: Raisons, Anyone?) so Wendy cut herself off.

"Anyway," Wendy continued. "I was going through some rough times and other bullshit. I always wanted to cry on your shoulder but you never there. You were always on some sort of adventure with Kyle, Cartman and Kenny. Jesus, you guys, especially you and Kyle, were practically joined at the hip. You were, and still are sometimes, the biggest, most clueless dick I have ever met Stan. You let me down so many times. I still knew you were a nice person, but just not boyfriend material."

Stan paused for a moment, stunned. "Wendy, WHAT THE FUCK?"

"I stand by the clueless dick statement." Wendy said with a half smile.

_It's late - but it's driving me so mad  
It's late - yes I know but don't try to tell me that it's  
Too late - save our love you can't turn out the lights  
So late - I've been wrong but I'll learn to be right  
It's late it's late it's late  
But not too late_

Stan thought for a moment, yes he must admit, he was a bit of a dickhead when he was nine. But that's what you get when you grow up in good old South Park. Maybe he should take this comment on board, so he would not screw up like this with girls again.

"Ok, I'll admit I was a bit childish at times, but as you said, we were only nine. I can recall a certain girl who was a pushy bitch too, ya know." Stan said, knowingly.

"Ok, I admit, two wrongs don't make a right. I know I was a brat." Wendy agreed.

"Ok, just two more questions." Stan continued. "Why didn't you tell me face to face and, why Token?" Even though in Stan's mind, the word 'Token' was replaced by 'mother fucker'.

"Well, the same reason you got Kyle and Jimmy to talk to me. As for Token, He was going though similar rough times and he was there for me when no one else was." Wendy stated as a matter of fact-ly, she continued "Token is a good boyfriend. And our relationship is great."

Wendy grabbed Stan's hand and held it softly, which made Stan grow weak at the knees. Wendy laughed cheerfully.

"What's so funny?" Stan asked.

"There was a time when I got this close to you I would have to send my clothes in for dry-cleaning the next day." Wendy chuckled, referring to his passive vomiting.

"Oh that," Stan blushed. "I got over that problem ages ago." The truth was he was starving himself all day anyway, just in case.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you earlier and that I broke it off so coldly when we were nine." Wendy said, sound more honest with herself then she had all night. "I hope we can still be friends?"

Stan let go of Wendy hands and gave her a plutonic hug. "I'm sorry too for interrogating you and being a dick. And I'd be honored if we could still be friends."

"Don't be sorry about the interrogation thing. Someone had to put my ego back into place. I should have talked to you a long time ago but my pride just got in the way. Our friendship meant a lot to me, and I missed it." Wendy Said. "Listen, I haven't told Token this yet but tomorrow week I'm leaving South Park for good."

"What?" Stan blurted out. Just when he thought he won his friend back, he was going to lose her all over again.

"Sorry to surprise you, but I'm packing my bags and leaving South Park for good. I'm going to see the world, Stan. It's the experience of a life time. Then when the holidays are over I'm going to rent a dorm at Harvard and study law, which is another dream of mine. Token will visit me for sure; I'd love it if you could visit me too?"

"Just try and stop me." Stan said, trying to put on a happy face. "I'm hanging around hear all summer and afterwards I'll be doing god knows what, so, I'm sure I'll swing by."

Inside Stan was very sad and disappointed, he didn't want to say goodbye to Wendy. He wanted her in his life, all day, everyday. But he knew it was too late for that, or was it?

"I should go." Wendy said "My parents will be wondering where I got to. Thanks for making me stay and talk to you; I'm so glad I did. See ya Stan." Wendy hugged Stan again and started to walk out the door.

'No Stan, don't say it!' A voice in Stan's head yelled.

'You'll ruin everything.' Another voice protested.

"She loves Token, but she is your friend, it's as good as it's gonna get. IT'S TOO LATE!" His mind told his heart.

"IT'S NEVER TOO LATE!" Stan's heart rebutted, as Stan's mouth said.

"I love you, Wendy Testerburger."

_I've been so long_

_You've been so long  
__We've been so long tryin' to work it out_

_I ain't got long_

_You ain't got long_

_We gotta know what this life is all about_

_You're staring at me  
With suspicion in your eye  
You say what game are you playing?  
What's this that you're saying?  
I know that I can't reply  
If I take you tonight  
Is it making my life a lie?  
Oh you make me wonder  
Did I live my life alright?_

Wendy entered the house once more and stared into Stan's eyes, which were full of tears of passion and sincerity. 'What's he playing at?' Wendy though to herself, 'did he mean that in a plutonic way or………oh FUCK IT!"

Wendy grabbed Stan and started kissing him passionately. Even though it was the greatest ecstasy Stan every felt, he backed away.

"Wendy, I love you with every inch of my heart and this is the moment I've waited for all my life. However, if this is just going to be a one night stand, then I would have to ask you to leave, because if I can't have you more than a friend for the rest of my life, I'd rather not have you, you know, 'that way' at all."

Wendy looked at him with passion, and then whispered in his ear with all the truth in her heart. "Trust me Stan; this is only the beginning of a beautiful forever."

"What about Token? Your world trip? Or..." Stan asked, trying to get clarification that his dreams have just come true. Wendy interrupted.

"As long as my true love is with me, everything will be ok. I love you too, Stan Marsh, always have, always will. Just took me a while to come to my senses. Now, the only thing I want to know is if there is any chance of us being disturbed tonight!"

With a flirtatious wink Wendy gestured upstairs to Stan's bedroom. Stan thought, she really the most beautiful woman he ever saw. With that his teenage hormones went into overdrive, and he was glad his family was out of town, only to return to the house after the graduation ceremony.

Stan scooped Wendy into his arms and carried her upstairs to his room, where they stayed, late into the night. There would be troubled times ahead, and a lot of things to deal with, but they both knew (to put it in Wendy's words) that it was only the beginning of a beautiful forever.

_It's late - but it's time to set me free  
It's late - yes I know but there's no way it has to be  
Too late - so let the fire take our bodies this night  
So late - so let the waters take our guilt in the tide  
It's late it's late it's late it's late  
It's late it's late  
It's all too late _

* * *

If I could change the lyrics, I would make the last line "It's never too late." Well, hope you guys liked it! **Please Review**!! This will probably be the only SP fic I'll write. I love SP but I have left some "Rocket Power" fan hanging with some of my fics (As I said, NINE MONTHS SINCE POSTING). Happy new year everybody and I hope 2005 is a grand year for you all! STAN/WENDY FOREVER! 

Luv Aqua Rhapsody89


End file.
